Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Some mobile computing devices are constructed using sheets of various materials that are laminated together to form a stack of layers. Various functionality for a mobile computing device such as keys, sensors, graphics, labels, and/or other feature elements may be formed within such layers using a variety of techniques.
In some instances, solvents used to form feature elements may be trapped and create gases that may produce deformities (e.g. bubbles, voids, expansion of layer spacing, and so forth) in the stack of layers if the gases are not properly expelled. One traditional technique to enable gases released by feature elements to escape involves leaving the edges of layers unsealed. However, unsealed edges may allow contaminants to enter in between the layers, which may damage components within the layers and/or degrade device performance.